Froze
by MsFanficWriter
Summary: Read to find out
1. Haylee Unger

**Learning**

Haylee Unger couldn't help that she was different from her family. She was part demon. How this happened was simple and complicated all the same. On the day that her mother was to have Haylee, a demon attacked her. The blood of her mother and the blood of the demon mixed. Her father had died to save Haylee and her mother. Her mother died after Haylee was born. Luckily for Haylee, she had siblings that understood. They didn't know from experience but they knew from watching a close friend of the family go through it. Haylee was the baby of the family.

Luckily for Haylee, until the "accident", she had grown up with three sisters and two brothers. She had loved all her siblings. Though she got along better with her brothers, she still loved her sisters. Haylee learned to fight through her brothers. She learned to deal with her unnatural gift through her sisters. Haylee, because of her demon blood, was able to be stronger than a normal girl. She also was able to see the future and she was able to create an invisible shield around her. Though you would think that these "gifts" were not so demon, Haylee, when angry, would turn into something unnatural. She had fangs like a vampire, claws like a werewolf, and a craving for blood and meat like no other.

When Haylee was ten years old, she learned about her "difference" between her and her schoolmates. On the first full moon after her tenth birthday, she became what her brother called "mortuus". Mortuus in Latin means dead. Haylee looked dead when angry. The story though is that on the full moon in particular, she became very sensitive. You might say that she was like a teen girl when "Mother Nature" comes and visits you for a week.

Anyways…

At age 13, she learned that if she didn't want someone near her or if they were invading her space, then she could make a bubble around her. As the years grow so does her invisible shield.

At age 16, she began having "nightmares" of people being killed. It wasn't just nightmares anymore when the news started showing her nightmares. At first her family thought that it was her, even though Haylee had learned to control her anger through meditation. The nightmares become more frantic and detailed. One night, Haylee and her brother Thomas went to the location of Haylee's nightmare. They found the dead body of a little girl and the body of the little girl's mother. After the realization, Haylee began to go more into the details of what you can use to kill. She learned to fight with swords, knives, guns, and anything else she could find around the house.

**Unreal**

A week before Haylee's graduation, she left to follow a nightmare. The nightmare led her to a town not far from her. It was called Sangre, which in Spanish meant blood. She got a motel room and spent the night there. Her nightmare came back that night. She woke up in cold sweat. Haylee got up, took a shower, got a gun out of the trunk of her El Camino, and walked to room 5. Things were never the same after that night.

It took three days before Haylee came home.

"Haylee, where the hell have you been!" Mary, the oldest sibling, asked.

"Sangre," Haylee replied. She wasn't in the mood to argue after what she had saw, what she had done.

"What the hell were you doing _there_?" Michael, the second oldest, demanded.

"Nightmare," Haylee answered. The entire time everyone was asking questions, Haylee stared at the floor.

"What happened?" Mary asked.

"Stuff," Haylee said.

"Tommy, please get _your_ sister to speak more than one word." Mary said.

Tommy, the considered middle sibling, attempted to place an arm around his sister. Tommy and Haylee were closer than anyone. Haylee, though she loved her brother, cast a small shield around her. Tommy looked into Haylee's blue-green eyes. Haylee finally looked up and saw her brother looking at her. The shield went done. Tommy took Haylee's hand and led her to the back yard so they could talk.

"Haylee, what happened?" Tommy asked in a soft, calm voice.

"I killed him," Haylee said. "I killed the guy in the room. It wasn't my fault. He wouldn't move and I could get a shot of it. Those horrible eyes, the teeth, and the eyes." Haylee continued to mumble confusing short statement. All the time she repeated, "The eyes, the eyes." Tommy just listened best he could and held Haylee until she calm. Haylee had never cried in the last ten years. Not even as a baby, not a child, and never as a teen.

Only 12 hours had passed since she had been back. She woke up with a cold shiver down her back. The nightmare had startled her awake.

"Tommy," Haylee whispered. He didn't budge. Haylee felt pain in her stomach as she stood over her brother's bed. "Tommy, wake up." Nothing. He was on his side away from her. Haylee touched Tommy's shoulder. A horrible piercing sound flew into her ears. Her hands flew to her ears. She shut her eyes.

A flash of a dark figure killing her brother made her eyes reopen. She looked down and saw blood on her hands. She ran out. Kelly and Georgia were dead. Mary and Michael's room was at the end of the hall. Haylee ran to their room. Michael was still asleep. Mary was no where in the room. Her side of the room was empty.

"Michael, wake up! Michael, where's Mary?" Haylee yelled. She looked around. Michael woke up and saw Haylee.

"Haylee, what's wrong?" He wiped his eyes. A thick, warm, dark liquid splashed on him in the dark. Haylee and Michael looked up. Mary's body was on the ceiling. A scream and screech flood the room. Mary's body became on fire.

Once Michael and Haylee escaped the house, Haylee told her brother about the nightmare she had had when she left and tonight's. Michael couldn't believe it. Neither could Haylee at first, though this nightmare was defiantly unreal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been six months since Sam had lost everything. He still felt that if he hadn't left with Dean, Jess would still be alive. Sam loved his brother but sometimes Dean was just a pain in the ass.

"Take a right here," Sam told his brother. Dean took a sharp turn with his '67 Chevy Impala.

"Now where?" Dean asked. They were heading in a Dead End zone.

"It should be right there," Sam said, he pointed by the tall house with toys in front.

"I thought you said it was a bed and breakfast, not a preschool." Dean replied.

"Well, let's go up and see." Sam said as he opened the car door.

"Nah, you go up, I'm gonna sit here and wait." Dean told his brother. That is until he saw a gorgeous brunette pull into the drive way in a black El Camino. He watched her. She got out and walked up to the door that Sam was knocking on.

"Can I help?" She asked Sam. He looked down. She was short but not too short, about 5' 8".

"Yeah, is this the Unger Hunger B&B?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, but the owner isn't home just yet. I guess I could help you out." She said.

Dean got out of the Impala after Sam waved him over.

"Haylee, this is my brother Dean. Dean this is Haylee Unger. Her brother owns Unger Hunger." Sam introduced.

Dean smiled. "Nice to meet you, Haylee."

"Same here." Her blue-green eyes sparkled. "Is that a '67 Chevy Impala?" Haylee asked, eyes now somewhere else.

"Yeah, it is," Dean said surprised. "I take it that's your El Camino then?"

"Yeah, it's a '75."

"Those are pretty rare." Dean said as he followed her into the house.

"Yeah they are." She agreed. "Oh, sorry if the toys out front gave you trouble finding this place. It probably looks like a preschool or something out there."

"Yeah," Sam looked at Dean, who was too much in "ah" over the car.

"How did you get your car?" Dean asked.

"Comes with having a job that pays well," Haylee teased. She went behind the desk and pulled out a pad of paper. She wasn't usually home but her job was on hold right now. "What can I get you, boys? Two connecting rooms or one room with two beds?"

"Two rooms." Dean said.

"One room." Sam agrued.

"How about some lunch, and then a decision?" Haylee compromised. She knew her brother would be home shortly.

"Okay." Dean said and followed Haylee into the dining room.

"I'm no cook so if you're not starving, maybe you could wait a few more minutes for my brother to get here." Haylee said.

"That's fine." Sam said.

"Is there any good bars around here?" Dean asked. He really could use a beer after the last mission.

"Yeah, there's one down the road or we have one down in the basement." Haylee offered.

"That'd be great, if you don't mind." Dean said. Haylee started in the other room.

"What are you doing?" Sam whispered, pulling his brother back.

"I'm getting a beer, man." Dean said, then added a smile.

"Dude, she doesn't even look older 16." Sam said.

"Yeah but she has a good enough job to have an El Camino." Dean argued. "And I'd really like to have a ride in that."

Sam shook his head. "I really doubt that."

"Such a dirty mind, Sammy." Dean laughed and walked in the other room, where Haylee was waiting for them.


	3. Chapter 2

"This way, gentlemen," Haylee said opening the door to the basement.

"Haylee, if you don't mind, uh, how old are you?" Sam asked.

"Oh, this is embarrassing, but I'm 24." Haylee answered.

"How old are you?" She was asking Sam but looking at Dean. She thought that Dean was hott, but only cause of the car he drove.

"I'm 23." Sam said.

"And you?" Haylee asked Dean.

"I'm 26." Dean said.

"Okay, so now that we all know we're all legal. Let's get something to drink." Dean added. He smiled at Haylee as she walked down the stairs.

The basement was huge and nice looking. The walls were flowered and the floor was a shiny wooden color. To the right there was a living room set; pale leather couches, table, and TV.

"Bar's over here." Haylee said. Sam sat down on one of the chairs. Dean followed Haylee.

"So what brings you to Rivers?" Haylee asked as she handed Dean a beer.

"We're hoping relaxation. Or at least till we get called into work." Dean said as he took a sip from his beer.

"What do you do?" Haylee asked.

Dean looked and saw Sam shaking his head. "It's a complicated job to tell you the truth."

"Oh," Haylee said.

"What about you? Is this your job or do you have something else?"

"Well, I do sort of work here, but only when I'm working my other job." She paused and saw that the boys were waiting. "My other job is a bit complicated also."

"I see." Dean said. Haylee smiled and walked over to the couch by Sam. She sat down across from him. Dean followed and sat a cushion away.

An hour went by before cell phones rang. First Haylee's cell phone rang with the ring tone of "If you want blood (you got it)" by AC/DC. Moments later, a regular ring tone came from Dean's cell phone.

"Yeah, okay." The voices echoed of the same words. Sam looked back and forth.

_What if she was like us? What if her "complicated" job was the same as ours?_Sam thought to himself. He had been getting a weird vibe since they had met Haylee.

"We gotta go, Sammy," Dean whispered. Sam nodded.

"It was nice meeting you, but unfortunately duty calls," Haylee said with a half smile.

"That's okay," Sam said. Dean looked at Sam and back at Haylee.

"I'll show you your room and then I gotta go," Haylee said as if to read Dean's thoughts.

Haylee walked up the basement stairs. The brothers followed Haylee out of the basement, through the diner, into the front, and up the stairs. They were in room 5.


End file.
